


Juego sucio

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hacía mucho que esas extrañas situaciones se daban con él y si tenía que buscar el punto de partida, éste era claro y evidente. Todo por culpa del fanfiction y del yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego sucio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Así es… Bleach no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todo de Kubo.

Como todos los viernes, y por ser el presidente del taller, le tocaba a él dejar por escrito a los demás estudiantes los elementos necesarios para la semana entrante. Tarea tediosa, pero a la que estaba acostumbrado. La profesora le anotaba previamente los ítems en una hoja que el pelinegro transcribía en el pizarrón, antes de que comenzara la clase. La tiza se movía ágil a través de la áspera superficie, con una caligrafía perfecta y muy cuidada.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del Quincy cuando sintió una presencia en el dintel de la puerta. Bajó la vista para posarla sobre el trozo de papel, se ajustó los lentes y continuó garabateando. No lo pudo resistir por mucho más tiempo. Haciendo acopios de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír ni mostrar una postura divertida, con seriedad y su característico tono altanero pronunció:

—Deja de mirarme el trasero, Kurosaki —su solicitud aparentaba indiferencia, tanto en el porte como en el tono—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

El aludido frunció la frente molesto, se cruzó de brazos como si en su gesto pudiera reflejarle al muchacho que le daba cruelmente la espalda toda su frustración. Pero al ver que Ishida seguía muy concentrado en lo suyo sin decir nada, dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, rumbo a la clase de música que no tardaría en comenzar. Recién entonces Uryuu se permitió sonreír con ganas y hasta soltar una pequeña risilla de victoria.

No hacía mucho que esas extrañas situaciones se daban con su compañero de clases, y si tenía que buscar el punto de partida, éste era claro y evidente. El pasado tres de octubre, hacía casi un mes, en aquella fiesta de la cultura. En varios bares, restaurantes y cafés, se llevaban a cabo pequeñas reuniones de grupos estudiantiles, y desde ya que ellos no habían sido la excepción.

Y pensar que el Quincy se mostró reticente a ir. En el presente no sabía si eso había dado buenos resultados o, por el contrario, muy malos resultados. La cuestión que esa noche bebió demasiado, quizás no tanto como el resto de sus amigos, pero lo suficiente como para que aflojara la lengua más de lo debido. Admitía que de no ser por la conversación iniciada esa noche no estaría allí, en ese instante, cavilando tanto sobre el shinigami sustituto y, por otro lado, cabía también echarle por entero la culpa a la acotación de Rukia.

—Es irreal lo que quieres plantear.

—¿Por qué? —contraatacó Chizuru, elevando apenas la voz para que no fuera opacada por la música que comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

—Acaso, ¿has tenido alguna vez relaciones anales? No puedes plantear que el personaje virgen tenga ese tipo de contacto de una forma tan sencilla y feliz.

—Bueno… —canturreó Tatsuki— ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

Siempre -y gracias a Dios Orihime no pudo asistir temprano porque entonces serían tres- antes, durante o después acababan hablando de lo mismo. No, no de sexo anal por pura pervertidas que eran, aún más escalofriante: por puro y absoluto " _Yaoi"_. Desde que Rukia había conocido ese género de manga no había un segundo en el que no estuviera pensando en dos chicos haciendo "cosas" moralmente "incorrectas".

Y para rematarla sólo bastó una casual plática, en donde Kuchiki le develó a Honshou sus extraños gustos que ésta, con júbilo, la indujo al mundo del fanfiction. Ya no había retorno atrás. ¡No lo había! Con el tiempo Kurosaki se acostumbró a oír las conversaciones más descabelladas que sus tres amigas podían llegar a tener sobre el asunto. Y le consolaba pensar que, afortunadamente, Arisawa todavía no había sido corrompida.

¡Horror! Serían cuatro.

Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, con el correr de los días los hombres del grupo se habían habituado a la idea y prácticamente no se espantaban al oír, durante un ameno almuerzo escolar por ejemplo, cosas del estilo: penetración anal, pene, sexo oral, esfínter, pene, sexo anal, beso, chicos, toqueteo, semen, pene.

Y más pene.

¡¿Pero que estas chicas no pensaban en otra cosa?! Exagerando, no es que no tuvieran temas de conversación o que su vida girase en torno al mundo del fanfiction y el yaoi, pero cuando se juntaban las tres, se potenciaban. Así, por esa tonta conversación había comenzado el calvario para Kurosaki, que bastante tenía el pobre con la shinigami acaparando su computadora día y noche en la noble tarea de " _crear arte literario_ " como solía decirle ella, toda solemne y orgullosa.

" _Pornografía gay_ ", retrucaba él. ¿Qué le haría Byakuya si llegaba a enterarse de las cosas que osaba escribir su adorada hermana? No quería ni pensarlo, sentía que su alma se le desprendía del cuerpo.

—Claro —volvió a retomar Chizuru ignorando la petición de Tatsuki—, como tú tienes experiencia en ello —comentó mordaz. De golpe, el grupo de hombres, tanto Sado, como Uryuu, Ichigo, Mizuiro y Keigo estaban prestando real atención a la respuesta de la pelinegro. Ésta tosió incomoda y bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

—La primera vez sin lubricante duele. —Rukia arqueó las cejas, autosuficiente, sin dar más detalle del necesario.

—La primera y todas. —Pese a lo que muchos especularían al respecto, y sorpresivamente, esa acotación le pertenecía al Quincy. Se sintió de repente avasallado por las miradas de todos los presentes, depositadas en su enjuta persona, como si hubiera dicho alguna aberración o confesado algún pecado siniestro; pero esos ojos no lo observaban con aprensión, sino con notable asombro—. Digo… el ano es un músculo, dentro de todo flexible, pero si lo analizan bien, tiende a cerrarse… por eso, a diferencia de la vagina, debe ser dilatado al menos un poco todas las veces que… —fue perdiendo potencia en la voz, aquellas miradas eran subyugantes—. ¡¿O no, Kurosaki?! —Buscó respaldo, desesperado.

—¡¿Y por qué yo debería saber algo así?!

Para el Quincy era más que evidente: Su educación sexual se debía pura y exclusivamente al gran detalle de que su padre era medico, libros sobre el tema sobraban en la casa, al igual que la innata curiosidad sexual que todo joven posee especialmente en la temprana edad. Supuso que la situación del chico con cabellera estrambótica no debía ser distinta a la de él, pero al final, buscando amparo, esperando escuchar un " _Ishida tiene razón_ ", terminó por empeorar más el panorama.

No, si a él lo mandaba a espiar una casa y tocaba timbre. Se hundió en la silla, amedrentado, pero enseguida se acomodó ajustándose los lentes, signo inequívoco de nervios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi padre es médico! —exclamó como si aquello justificara comentario tan homosexual. ¡Ojo! Había sido sincero, y motivado por fines educacionales, no por tener un conocimiento "cercano" del tema.

La conversación cambió de rumbo: " _Que si los personajes eran Ooc o Ic; si la Sue nunca quedaba bien; si el canon se ajustaba; si el mpreg era más válido en parodia_ "

Que si el seme… Que si el uke…

Terminologías y códigos que desconcertaban a los presentes, exceptuando a Ichigo quien ya podría escribir un diccionario al respecto. Kuchiki le tenía la cabeza inflada (y otra cosa) explicándole todas esas idioteces que a él no le interesaban. Le era indiferente el yaoi, le prestaba atención por mera cortesía y educación. Por profunda y encubierta curiosidad; ¿con qué necesidad mentir?

Y ahora, esa curiosidad, se centraba en el Quincy. ¿Sería posible que su amigo fuera… gay? No, eso no era lo importante: Si había tenido esa clase de sexo, era lo que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. Por fortuna la tertulia varió otra vez, en esa ocasión fue un tema más universal, y alegres comenzaron a narrar anécdotas de borracheras antológicas y sus patéticas consecuencias.

—Iré en busca de un trago para mí. —Ishida notó su vaso vacío, se puso de pie taciturno e inquirió en general—: ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo? —¿Para qué preguntó? Todos le dieron diversos nombres.

—¡Un Alexander!

—¡Destornillador!

—¡Yo un Daikiri de Frutilla!

—¡A mí un Manhattan!

—¡Algo sin alcohol!

Uryuu los miró, elevando las cejas para luego soltar desganado: —Tengo buena memoria, pero no veinte manos.

—Yo te acompaño —se apresuró a decir el muchacho de pelo naranja, poniéndose de pie como tiro y adelantándose a Chaddo al notar que éste mostró el mismo interés.

El pelinegro dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacía la barra de bebidas sin detenerse a esperar al shinigami sustituto. No sospechó nada en ese momento, no le pareció extraña la actitud de Kurosaki, al fin y al cabo una de sus virtudes era ser servicial; aunque pecase de desatento en muchas ocasiones se debía pura y exclusivamente a una distracción involuntaria.

El lugar de los tragos estaba atestado de gente, una suave brisa ingresaba " _vaya Dios a saber de dónde_ " golpeando en el rostro de Ishida, refrescándolo, o mejor es decir, entumeciéndolo. Recién en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que había bebido de más. Bendito sea el alcohol, que en la juventud te da la excusa necesaria para actuar irracionalmente.

La justificación etílica, la falsa aseveración de que no se es consciente en ese momento, y la ilusoria seguridad, quimera de valentía. Ichigo no supo como embargar a su compañero; reconocía que eran amigos, pero no a un nivel tan íntimo.

—Ey… Ishida…

—¿Qué? —preguntó apático, cerrando los ojos por un momento y recargando la espalda contra la barra. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la música retumbando en los oídos y la cercanía del otro chico.

—Lo que dijiste en la mesa.

—¿Qué, Kurosaki? —investigó hastiado, sin abrir esos perfectos luceros que tenía por ojos— Dije tantas cosas.

—Lo de que yo debería saber. ¿Qué quisiste… decir? —Se odió en ese momento, porque esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, no era la respuesta que buscaba, ni la reacción esperada.

—¡Idiota, tu padre es médico! —Ahora sí, posó una ruda mirada sobre Ichigo— ¡Supuse que habías tenido una educación sexual coherente! —Soltó un suspiro—. Dios Santo, si mi padre se preocupó por ello, no entiendo cómo el tuyo…

—¡Pero esas cosas un hijo no pregunta! ¡¿O tu sí?!

—¡Claro que no! —respondió tajante— Pero mi casa está repleta de libros, ¡nunca leíste uno en tu vida! —preguntó hiriente.

—¡No de esa clase! —El shinigami buscó concentrarse, de nuevo no era ese el rumbo que buscaba para la conversación—. Ishida...

—¡¿Qué?!

Kurosaki era más cargoso que un niño de tres años en la etapa del " _por qué_ ".

—Qué carácter de mierda; no se te puede hablar —se quejó. Y ahí sí, obtuvo una buena reacción por parte de Uryuu, ya que este rompió a reír sumamente resuelto. La manera en la que su amigo había hecho aquella afirmación fue semejante a la que Ryuuken le hacía cuando le salía con algo similar.

—Eres un pesado, Kurosaki.

Dios, especuló el mentado muchacho: Que bello era el Quincy cuando carcajeaba de esa forma tan animosa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Ichigo, artilugio viejo y conocido, se acercó al Quincy cuando éste se tambaleó intentando incorporarse en la barra, puesto que pronto tendría el turno para pedir sus tragos.

Ishida se llevó una mano a la frente corriéndose el mechón de pelo izquierdo en un gesto de infinita confusión, cuando sintió los potentes brazos del shinigami conteniéndolo. ¡Vaya! Nunca creyó que aquello se sentiría tan bien, no es que recién en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta que abrigaban cierta atracción el uno por el otro, pero quizás había sido necesario dejar pasar el tiempo y madurar un poco para ceder a esos instintos primarios.

—¿Eres puto, Kurosaki? —Uryuu estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada, mezcla de horror y furia mal contenida, que había dominado al otro.

Si Rukia estuviera presente en ese momento, sin dudas diría: " _el Quincy está OoC_ ", porque sinceramente la palabra " _puto_ " jamás la hubiera concebido como parte del vocabulario de un correcto Ishida.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —Se sonrojó apenas, contra todo intento vano de evitarlo.

—Porque me estás apoyando descaradamente —le susurró con una voz sensual en el oído—; y no recuerdo que tu celular fuese tan grande. —Por un breve lapso arqueó las cejas, sin borrar esa pícara sonrisa de sus apetecibles labios—. Oh… parece que tienes una llamada, está " _vibrando_ ". —La risa juvenil y vivaz de Uryuu se hizo presente, con una voz tan sexy que el otro jamás le había conocido.

¡Por todos los Santos! Ishida ERA un ser erótico, no necesitaba siquiera abrir la boca; si se había cruzado algunas vez en su vida con alguien portador de ese don nato de seducción, en el caminar y hasta en el tono de la voz, sin dudas ese era su amigo. Exagerando, porque claro que esa esa la visión de Ichigo. Si Uryuu era así en estado " _normal_ ", en ese momento Kurosaki quedó más caldeado que tetera en verano.

Todo se fue al mismísimo Averno (o Hueco mundo, si prefieren).

En respuesta, desafiante, Ichigo pegó más la entrepierna que comenzaba a reaccionar notablemente contra el muslo del flacucho ese… para que viera que con él no se jugaba. Lo giró para quitarse esas ganas que venía arrastrando desde hacía dos años de devorarle la boca. Lo fue llevando sin miramientos a un rincón del salón, un sitio oscuro y desolado, donde las personas no prestaban demasiada atención a lo que dos chicos estaban haciendo.

La situación se tornó calurosa, porque el Quincy correspondió el beso mordiendo los labios de su compañero con ansias incluidas. Las manos se movieron inquietas por debajo de las telas, descubriendo poco a poco las cálidas zonas en la piel del otro. Ichigo gimió, Ishida jadeó. Entrelazados en esa lucha de poder, sus cuerpos en contacto estrecho, los miembros duros y la triste realidad.

—Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki! —Uryuu quitó, con notable dolor de verse obligado a hacerlo, aquellas manos que afanosas se habían colado por debajo de su camisa blanca para llegar, toscas, a la tetilla derecha. Aborrecía tener que ser él quien cortara el clima de forma tan brusca, pero el shinigami era demasiado rústico y pasional como para poder controlarse por su cuenta—. No se puede aquí. No podemos hacer nada —le golpeó una mano cuando, poseso desesperado, intentó tocarlo de nuevo, pero en dirección a la cremallera del pantalón de gabardina negro.

Otra vez: Si Rukia estuviera allí diría algo como " _el rol de uke que ocupa Uryuu lo lleva a ser él quien, cual mujer estereotipada, se niega sexualmente. Falta una violación y tenemos una historia más igual a cien ya escritas_ ". No era así, si alguien de los dos era el más coherente, controlado y maduro, sin dudas era el Quincy.

—Déjame… un rato más —solicitó Ichigo cual perro en celo; pero no tardó en comprenderlo (Uryuu lo ayudaría a lograrlo a golpes de ser necesario). Buscó componerse, se acomodó la camiseta negra, se ajustó el cierre del jean, observó a los costados tratando de disimular lo que había ocurrido y se encaminó a la barra siendo seguido por Ishida.

Ambos disimulando, ambos tan duros como rocas que apenas podían caminar. Sólo bastó que Kurosaki hiciera el comentario pertinente a su caótica y masculina situación para que rompiesen a reír. Pidieron los tragos, y dieciocho meses después -aproximadamente- volvieron a la mesa donde sus amigos, si fueran árboles, ya se encontrarían secos por la falta de líquido.

Como para pedirles que llamen urgente a la policía o a una ambulancia.

—¡¿Qué tanto hacían?! ¡Tardaron como una hora!

Ichigo asesinó a Rukia con la mirada, ya que notó en sus ojos libidinosos -presos y contaminados de consumir tanto material yaoi- y en la voz, cierto tono e intención punzante.

—Ya sé lo que quieres oír, pervertida —murmuró sentándose a su lado, no sin antes dejar los tres vasos sobre la mesa.

—Había mucha gente —contestó el Quincy con una calma que el shinigami sustituto admiró y envidió.

—¿O le estuviste explicando cómo se dilata el ano? —Honshou tuvo que esquivar una aceituna violenta y asesina que se estampó contra el cartel detrás de ella, dejando una marca verde, cual sangre. Y debía agradecer que no era una flecha Quincy.

—Claaaro… —canturreó la shinigami, sarcástica, secundando a su compañera— como Ishida es taaan hábil con las manos.

—Kuchiki —solicitó el mentado entre dientes; con ella el asunto era distinto, una flecha Quincy no le haría nada a la guerrera, o al menos no perdía nada probando, ¿cierto?—; no me obligues a ser violento, no lo soy con las mujeres.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo dices después de que intentaste hacerme un agujero en la cabeza con una aceituna! —Pese a su clamor, Chizuru permaneció jocosa.

—Fue un arrebato —justificó, sentándose en su lugar junto a Sado —, y te lo merecías —agregó con tono obvio. Le cedió a Yasutora el trago pedido, reparando recién entonces en que Keigo y Mizuiro no se encontraban siquiera cerca.

—Al igual que ustedes hace una hora desaparecieron con la excusa de ir a averiguar cuando comenzaba el karaoke —le contestó con parquedad.

—Ey, ¿tú también, Sado? —se quejó Uryuu; lo único que le faltaba, que hasta él hiciera un comentario al respecto—. Y tú, Kurosaki, podrías decir algo también, nos estoy defendiendo solo.

—Es que buscan molestarnos —el shinigami, autárquico, elevó los hombros—; me extraña que justo tú no te des cuenta de ello.

—Dejen el yaoi —pidió Tatsuki divertida con la escena—, les está atrofiando el cerebro a ustedes dos —remarcó refiriéndose a las otras damas presentes.

De la nada Orihime apareció para rescatar a los involucrados de momento tan embarazoso, acompañada por su novio hippie y universitario. Por fin podían conocerlo personalmente y no a la lejanía. Inoue se quejó con candor de que no le atendieran el teléfono, pero con tanto ruido era casi imposible escuchar un celular; tuvo que buscarlos por todos lados hasta dar con la mesa correspondiente.

Acercaron dos sillas y se sumaron al grupo. Asano y Kojima seguían sin aparecer. Las mentes malignas y corruptas no tardaron en formular hipótesis de todo tipo, junto a Orihime, eran temibles e imparables. Tanto Ichigo como Uryuu se preguntaron, interiormente, si durante la ausencia de los dos también habían estado haciendo chistes de ese tipo.

¡Dios Santo! No podían, dado lo ocurrido, renegar del yaoi, sería hipócrita de su parte, pero ¿por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué sus amigas mujeres tenían que conocerlo y tenían que atormentarlos con ello?

Un juego peligroso de miradas dio comienzo, los ojos del shinigami sustituto develaban un deseo creciente, detalle que le fascinó al Quincy quien, sin buscarlo, se encontraba sonriéndole como un idiota. Nunca creyó verse envuelto en circunstancias semejantes con su enemigo número uno, sin embargo eso no significaba que no lo hubiera anhelado en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Claro, la prueba de fuego la tuvieron al otro día, o mejor es decir el lunes, cuando se vieron obligados a enfrentar rostros. Luego de la borrachera, pasada la resaca, se dio lugar a la culpa.

Kurosaki, rumbo a la escuela, se preguntó si Ishida se mostraría reticente o extraño con él por su precipitado comportamiento en la noche del viernes; pues no dejaba de lado el gran detalle de que había sido él quien lo sojuzgó. Por su lado Uryuu no se hizo demasiado drama al respecto, habían bebido mucho, y si Ichigo pretendía hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, o se mostraba apenas arrepentido, él se haría a un costado. Con sumo dolor y decepción, pero con orgullo Quincy.

No fue el caso, ya que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una leve sonrisita cómplice se instaló en sus labios, rompiendo a reír con reserva sin haberse siquiera saludado. Keigo, presenciando la atípica escena, no pudo evitar clamar al respecto. ¿De qué tanto se reían si ni siquiera habían esbozado palabra alguna? ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se sonreían? ¿Desde cuándo habían comenzado a saludarse con cortesía? No hacían más que ladrarse.

Cada uno ocupó su banco y atendió a la clase del día, día que transcurrió comúnmente con el agregado de Kurosaki devorando con los ojos a su compañero. ¿No podía ser más sutil? Se preguntó el pelinegro, todos terminarían por darse cuenta con tan sólo ver su cara de idiota en época de apareamiento.

" _Shinigami insolente_ ".

Llegado el momento de partida el grupo se dispuso a ir a comer juntos a la misma hamburguesería de siempre. Una vez en el sitio, punto de reunión, con la mesa de siempre seleccionada, el Quincy percibió como el shinigami sustituto se acercaba a su lado, a la vez que Orihime lo hacía por el frente. El corazón le latió desbocado.

—Ishida-kun, necesito que me expliques lo de la última clase de costura —solicitó Inoue preocupada.

—No hay problema, verás que es sencillo —le respondió acomodándose los lentes. Kurosaki se sentó a su lado, prácticamente acorralándolo contra la ventana, sin darle lugar a escapatoria alguna. De nuevo se había adelantado a Sado quien solía ocupar ese asiento en el banco de tres plazas.

Sí, en el último tiempo siempre se sentaban con la misma distribución. Ishida junto a Yasutora, Orihime contra la ventana frente a Uryuu, a su lado Ichigo y luego Rukia. Por eso el pelinegro palideció de vergüenza. ¡Evidentemente no podía ser más reservado! Pero no…No contento con eso, el chico de cabellera anaranjada no se quedó en el molde.

Una conversación banal dio comienzo, pero usualmente, cuando estaban ellos cinco a solas, acababan hablando de la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Cuándo regresas, Kuchiki? —inquirió Orihime entristecida por el detalle.

—Pues, en cuanto termine Hanatarou de recoger los datos de las batallas.

Ya habían pasado dos años de ello, pero había todavía tanto material por recolectar que auguraban estar trabajando sobre la monumental guerra durante cien años más por lo menos.

—¿Y cuando crees que será eso? —investigó el Quincy dándole un sorbo al sorbete que descansaba dentro de su vaso de gaseosa—. Es decir ¿podrás terminar el año esco… ? —se quedó a media palabra— ¡LAR!

—¿Qué sucede, Ishida? —la pregunta fue hecha por Inoue, pero tanto Chaddo como Rukia se lo inquirían con la mirada, pasmados por su porte. El pelinegro sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no era nada. Ichigo a su lado se mantuvo serio.

¡Serio!

Lo que menos tenía ese shinigami era seriedad. ¿Cómo podía posarle la mano, tan descaradamente, en el muslo? Las palmas, al infortunado de Ishida, le comenzaron a sudar. No por el gesto en sí, tan íntimo, ni tampoco por la caricia insistente, sino por temor a que alguno de los otros tres notara lo que estaba pasando. Kurosaki respondió algo que Kuchiki le preguntó, retirando por fin esa desvergonzada mano.

¡Pero no, señores! Ishida Uryuu no dejaría las cosas así. Tenía que demostrarle quién era él. Por eso fue su mano la que se posó insolente sobre Ichigo. Sólo que el Quincy fue más atrevido y directo ya que la dejó reposar sobre la entrepierna de su amigo, aferrando apenas el miembro. El shinigami respondió al particular gesto con un respingo tan exagerado y gracioso que las rodillas golpearon la mesa haciendo temblar las tazas y vasos de plástico, para luego arrancar una carcajada general.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ichigo?

—N-nada. ¡Nada! —Pálido. A su lado Ishida soltó las risotadas al igual que el resto, pero las suyas eran de delicioso triunfo y venganza.

" _Ah ¿Sí?_ ", pensó con ironía; al "cuatro ojos" le gustaba jugar sucio. Jugarían sucio. Esa semana fue un constante juego de seducción, a veces no tan de seducción, sino de puro desenfreno sexual. Uno terminaba acorralando al otro y tocando de manera cada vez más arriesgada. Sin ir demasiado lejos, ya que al fin y al cabo no se atrevían a cruzar el terreno que podría llegar a ser ofensivo. La delgada línea de lo decoroso.

Una sola vez Ichigo le aferró una nalga, pero recibió tal trompada -y bien merecido se lo tuvo- que desistió en reiterar el gesto. Y sólo esa vez, en la hamburguesería, Ishida fue así de audaz con su compañero. En pocas palabras: Kurosaki no daba más. Cuarenta grados de fiebre. Y se preguntaba cómo demonios hacía Uryuu para aguantarse tanto.

¿Era de cartón? ¿Los quincys tenían alguna técnica rara y milenaria para controlar los impulsos sexuales de ese nivel? Quizás porque… porque como había demostrado esa noche en el bar, tenía harta experiencia en el tema, y si tenía harta experiencia en el tema, debía de tener también sus amantes con los cuales saciar su apetito carnal.

No se lo imaginaba al Quincy en una situación de ese tipo, pero por algo no le dejaba cruzar esa línea. Cuando terminaban solos e intentaba un acercamiento, Ishida lo mandaba a la esquina a vigilar si llovía, es decir: ni un besito casto y puro.

Nada.

Frígido. O no tanto, ya que el shinigami notaba las erecciones en el otro.

Y fue esa mañana, ese viernes en la que lo vio de espaldas con su suculento trasero Quincy escribiendo en el pizarrón antes del taller de costura, que tomó una irreversible decisión: Haría lo que fuera para lograr su cometido.

¡Quería besarlo! Le urgía hacerlo, al menos estando sobrio. No podía ser que Ishida le diera un poco, sólo un poco de él y luego le negara toda su persona.

Como un adicto que necesita más de su droga. Desesperado el desahuciado shinigami.

Lo esperó a la salida de su clase -vale aclarar que se escabulló de la suya con la vaga excusa de ir al baño- y lo siguió por los pasillos, seguro de que ya se había percatado de su presencia. A fin de cuentas Uryuu era experto en esas lides.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirme, Kurosaki? —develó abriendo su casillero personal.

—Hasta que te dignes a hablarme.

—Te hablo —respondió cáustico cerrando la pequeña puerta—. ¿O no lo estoy haciendo ahora?

—Me refiero a lo nuestro.

—¿Nuestro? —Ishida se impresionó. ¿Realmente el shinigami pensaba tomarlo en serio? ¿No se trataba de un mero juego? Por un instante tuvo miedo del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas porque… él no era gay, ¿cierto? Simplemente estaba… ¡jugando! Es decir: Sí, Kurosaki se partía al medio de lo bueno que estaba, pero aquello ya era un asunto grave.

¿Qué serían?: ¿Novios? La simple idea le pareció risoria al Quincy. Peor aún: ¿Amantes? Pudo leerlo en los ojos de su amigo.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—No —respondió tajante, ahora sí con el cuerpo dominado por el horror al comprender que su compañero hablaba con un propósito claro y formal. Intentó dar la vuelta para salir de la escuela y dirigirse a su casa, pero una mano lo asió con fuerza del brazo evitando su vil huida—. ¡Kurosaki! ¡¿Qué haces?!

El mentado chico ignoró las quejas de un siempre quejoso Ishida; lo arrastró sin contemplaciones hasta el gimnasio, el lugar más cercano y privado que tenía a su alcance. Uryuu siguió forcejeando sin éxito, buscando librarse para salir corriendo de la forma más cobarde.

¡Cobarde, justo él!

—No juegues más conmigo —solicitó el shinigami, severo y áspero.

—No lo hago.

—¡Sí! —golpeó con un puño la pared, nudillos que rozaron la sien izquierda del pelinegro sin buscar lastimarlo—. Me histeriqueas.

—¡No es cierto! —se ofendió con gravedad por la acusación.

—Como una quinceañera virgen —agregó, hiriente.

Supo que el orgullo de Quincy llevaría a éste a intentar, al menos, demostrar lo contrario o hacerse tragar sus palabras; así había sido durante ese último tiempo con Ishida Uryuu, así lo había conocido. Este tomó con ímpetu las solapas de la camisa de su enemigo, estampándole la espalda contra el muro del gimnasio interno. Kurosaki se paralizó por el gesto y por la desconocida fuerza de su compañero; lo reconocía hábil y temible con las flechas, pero no con los puños limpios.

—I-Ishida —susurró presa del asombro.

—¡Cierra la boca! —lo censuró furioso; pero pese a su petición, no pudo hacerlo, ya que Uryuu posó los labios sobre los suyos, devorándolo con ganas mal contenidas.

Kurosaki le retribuyó el gesto -desde ya- tomando esas manos tensas entre las suyas para así librarse de su agarre, luego rodeó el talle del quincy, hundiendo la lengua en la suave y calurosa cavidad, saboreándolo a sus anchas. Los dientes chocaron y los labios fueron mordidos, luchaban afanosos por ganar el dominio.

¡Ja! Hasta en eso competían.

Ninguno de los dos fue delicado o cauteloso en el trato. De hecho las manos buscaron con rapidez la anatomía más íntima e inexplorada del otro.

Las del shinigami las redondeadas formas de esos firmes glúteos.

Las del Quincy, el erguido miembro que ostentaba su adverso.

No anduvieron con vueltas. Lo habían hecho durante toda la semana, ahora no querían saber nada con ser suaves o considerados.

—Ishida —murmuró cuando su boca fue liberada y su cuello injustamente atacado.

—¿Qué? —No supo la razón exacta, pero sus dedos no obedecían órdenes de su cerebro. Cerebro que le decía: _Detente, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_. Comprendió entonces que Ichigo excitado era casi igual que Ichigo versión Hollow. Temible y por completo cegado, pero en vez de poder, de lujuria.

—Déjame quitarte el pantalón, ¿sí?

—No —Ishida se negó rotundo. ¿Para qué? El shinigami lo ignoró y buscó de igual modo desabrocharle el botón—. Espera —suplicó hurgando esa misma región en la complexión del otro.

Ichigo no pudo más que gemir de placer y echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los dedos del Quincy acariciando el empapado glande, tan falto de caricias, tan falto de atención y de amor. El pene comenzaba a asomar por encima de las tela de la ropa interior, asimismo un líquido transparente que sirvió de lubricante para que la habilidosa mano del sastre se moviera más ágil, masturbándolo sin clemencias.

Ichigo no quiso ser menos, se las ingenió para derrotar la barrera que la había impuesto Ishida, siendo también él quien le bajara un poco los dichosos pantalones con los que comenzaba a tener algo personal en contra. ¡Qué va! Ni que necesitase convencerlo. Uryuu se dejó, porque moría ahí mismo si ese shinigami bueno para nada no lo tocaba. El pene fue abrazado, totalmente, por la palma del otro chico, logrando que el cuerpo se le estremeciera de gozo.

—Así, Kurosaki… sigue así —le gimió en el oído, imprimiendo velocidad y dándole más placer al falo tibio y ardiente que ceñía con la mano, instándolo a su compañero a mantener el mismo ritmo.

—Más rápido, Ishida. ¡Más rápido, mierda! —Su rostro, un rictus de delicia desmedida y absoluta, pero no sonreía, al menos no exteriormente.

—¡Ya! —avisó reteniendo el aire en los pulmones— Ya acabo. No pares que sale. —Mordió tan fuerte el hombro del shinigami que luego sus dientes se lo recordarían, todo para evitar gritar ante el inminente orgasmo.

Kurosaki cerró los ojos, frunció la frente y soltó ese quejido grave atorado en la garganta que hizo eco en la enorme infraestructura. Lo secundó el Quincy, quien tuvo que soltar el pene para evitar estrangularlo cuando obtuvo su tan ansiada y preciada eyaculación. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Ichigo para ahogar un grito masculino de inconmensurable goce.

Con lentitud la mano del shinigami menguó el ritmo, hasta que se detuvo por completo notando como el miembro ganaba flacidez. Ishida aún podía sentir las palpitaciones y la dureza en el pene del otro que, pegado contra su piel apenas descubierta -por una camisa apresuradamente levantada- le rozaba el vientre. Palpitación que igualaba las de sus corazones.

Una aparente calma sobrevino. Guardaron silencio, con ese característico aroma envolviéndolos, y se quedaron fundidos en un abrazo post coito; apretón algo extraño ya que sus miradas no estaban enfrentadas y los brazos todavía seguían rígidos con las manos en el mismo sitio. Pasado unos segundos Kurosaki soltó el miembro y Uryuu pudo tomar distancia.

—Qué desastre —expresó el Quincy al notar el semen en su uniforme escolar; la situación para Ichigo no era distinta, simplemente que él se lo tomaba con más gracia. En ese momento cuando elevó la vista al mismo tiempo que guardaba el pene , percibió la mirada del shinigami aún ávida y libidinosa por más.

—Ven aquí —lo jaló de un brazo para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y besarlo, ahora, más calmo. Otra vez retomó las caricias. Sí, era evidente que quería "más".

—Espera. —Y otra vez Ishida se negaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió curioso— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? —propuso con una sonrisa.

—Ni en mil años, Kurosaki —advirtió serio, plasmando su mejor cara de " _pocos amigos_ ".

—¿Por qué? —Le besó con un cariño inusual la nariz, gesto que extrañó al otro—. Quiero tenerte desnudo, en mi cama. ¡Quiero hacer más cosas!

—N-No.

—¿A qué le temes? —luego de meditarlo por un breve lapso, agregó—: Tú tienes experiencia, ¿o no?

—No le temo a nada, y no tengo experiencia —respondió incisivo—; tengo conocimiento al respecto, que es distinto. —Tomó distancia y se ajustó los lentes nervioso—. Y sé que duele, y sé que intentarás… —Se quedó a mitad de lo que pensaba decir, descendió la vista, un poco avergonzado— ya sabes —finalizó dubitativo.

—Ah… —creyó comprender acertadamente— te refieres a que… no quieres ser uke.

—¿Uke? —indagó e Ichigo empezó a reír con mesura al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Rukia se hacía presente en su mente.

—Es una forma de determinar en el fanfiction a… ¡Olvídalo! —Hizo un ademán con la mano de despreocupación.

—Y tú guarda a tu " _amiguito_ " de una buena vez —indicó el Quincy señalando en esa dirección. El shinigami posó la vista notando el gran pormenor y de inmediato se acomodó la ropa, percibiendo que su miembro todavía seguía "alegre" y con ganas de continuar la "juerga".

—Vamos. ¿Qué dices?

—Que no, Kurosaki. Hasta aquí llego, eres muy bruto y me figuro que serás igual en la cama.

En realidad le daba aprensión la mera idea, hacía relativamente poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que los chicos y las chicas le cautivaban por igual, y si bien lo motivaba en su fuero más interno, no concebía estar en la cama con un muchacho. ¡Dios santo! De sólo pensarlo las piernas le flaqueaban. No es que no quisiera o que la idea le desagradase por completo, pero todo había sido excesivamente vertiginoso.

Al final, tan superado, tan hombre, tan sensual, tan seguro de sí mismo y se estaba comportando como una " _quinceañera virgen_ ". Se detestó como nunca antes.

—Bueno, pero en ese caso —canturreó Kurosaki con una mirada algo pícara—, no necesariamente tiene que haber penetración.

—Sí, claro —expresó burlón— y me creeré ese cuento.

—Créeme. Además verás que no es tan terrible cómo parece.

—Sí, como si tu supieras tanto del tema. —Poco a poco Ishida se arrepintió de su acotación virulenta, pues la sonrisa de Ichigo le indicaba que podía estar equivocado… y vaya que lo estaba—. Kurosaki —sentenció con los ojos bien abiertos, consiguiendo la risa estentórea del otro.

—¿Qué te crees, que Renji venía sólo a cazar hollows siendo teniente?

—¡Kurosaki! —El mentado chico dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para irse rumbo a los baños del gimnasio y así lavar las pruebas del crimen cometido.

El shinigami sustituto no le respondió a su compañero, mantuvo esa sonrisa algo nervioso por haber sido tan franco con Ishida, ¿pero cómo explicarle que no solamente Abarai lo había conocido de esa forma, sino que en realidad la culpa de todo la había tenido, desde un principio, Urahara? Ya no importaba, se las ingeniaría para demostrarle a Ishida cuánto se podía gozar de esa peculiar forma. Lo haría, contra viento y marea, lograría explotar todo ese potencial de seducción que Uryuu guardaba, que lo poseía de manera innata, natural, y que tanto lo cautivaba y enamoraba.

Las apariencias engañan. Se deseaban tanto como se odiaban… y del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

 

**FIN**


End file.
